


cups of coffee

by jasperdillon



Series: clemmings coffee shop au [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, all lowercase and dodgy punctuation lmao, also proabblyu spellign misktaes, and this is the second time im posting this bc the first time it got fucked up, but whatebrrt, im so tired right now i dont have the energy to even look it over, maybe dont hold me to that, this is going to be a series, this is short but there will probably be plot eventually, wouldnt be one of my fics without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes luke's internal monologue leaves his mouth without his permission and sometimes it turns out good. </p>
<p>this is one of those times</p>
            </blockquote>





	cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> idk man like two weeks ago at like 3am i couldnt sleep bc all i could think about was clemmings coffee shop au and now here we are

there’s a coffee shop a block away from the university that he attends and every Monday Wednesday Friday and Saturday afternoon the prettiest boy he’s ever seen works behind the counter.

he was a new hair color practically every month and his laugh is loud and luke is kind of infatuated.

today the boys hair is fire engine red and luke can’t help but wonder how long it will stay that bright.

luke stumbles to the back of the line and rubs the sleep out of his eyes trying to appear less dead than he feels.

it’s probably a lost cause considering he was up until about four finishing an essay and it’s only eight now and he has to make it all the way back to campus by eight thirty but this place has the best coffee and it’s worth being a little late for.

okay not really but his professor is almost always late and he needs his coffee dammit.

red hair boy laughs at something luke doesn’t catch and his heart stops for a second as the red heads eyes crinkle and he has to cover his mouth, and it’s to damn early for this.

luke is just going to curl into a ball and cry people should not be capable of being that pretty this early in the morning. people shouldn’t be capable of walking this early let alone laughter and looking as if the sun literally shines out of your ass.

he kind of wants to hate the pretty boy with a loud laugh and colorful hair but he can’t because.

because he remembers his coffee order even though dozens of people come in every day

and one time he gave luke a free chocolate chip muffin

luke can only stare in a vaguely dazed manner as the boy quickly makes the girl ahead of him’s coffee

soon as the girls coffee luke steps forward red hair dude looks up and grins

"venti vanilla bean frappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin, right? you need anything else?" red hair boy asks

yeah your hand in marriage is what luke wants to say

what he actually says is “today’s friday? i need a blueberry muffin too, please.”

friday is music theory and ashton always tries to snag lukes muffin which is rude. luke saves his muffin for a reason and ashton needs to keep his grubby hands to himself

luke looks up and red hair boy is blushing which is odd and luke is kinda sad he never wears a name tag it’s exhausting referring to him by his name tag but whatever

"okay that’ll be $7.43"

luke nods and grabs his wallet out of his back pocket fishing out a ten and handing it over he stuffs the change back in there and then tucks his wallet away and yawns

he taps his feet waiting for his coffee and red hair boy winks at him when he hands it over along with his muffins

luke blushes and smiles softly and then he realizes he has to run to make it to class

he takes a gulp of this coffee, tucks the muffins into his bag and then he runs clutching tight to his coffee

luke makes it on time and sits in his normal seat

makes a note on how it’s 8:37 and his professor isn’t here yet and takes another gulp of his coffee

that’s when he notices his cup has writing on it which is ? okay ?

he picks it up and reads it and he lets out a laugh

it has a number on it okay ten numbers okay so he may have gotten a phone number but the message it what makes him laugh

it also makes his heart very floaty and the butterflies in his tummy swarmy

'I think a date may be necessary before marriage x michael'

luke blushes again and saves the number to his phone as the professor finally shows up

he’ll text michael later (michael!!! a name finally!!)

and luke is kind of embarrassed his enteral monologue decided to actually exit his mouth but whatever he may have a date later it’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it ill post the first date fic that im writing i guess ?? talk to me on tumblr @ woodlandfaerie if that floats your boat


End file.
